


Harbinger

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [284]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Fallen Angels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What has happened?  Why are you here?  You only herald disaster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbinger

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 August 2016  
> Word Count: 301  
> Prompt: 23. "But I don’t want to leave."  
> Summary: "What has happened? Why are you here? You only herald disaster."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place within hours of the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really like how this one turned out. I think it's relatively canon compliant, at least for Vassago, and makes an odd sort of sense.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Margot."

She blinks awake, feeling the fog lifting, and lets out a sigh of relief. She expects to see her nurse sitting with her, but is surprised to see the young girl instead. "What has happened? Why are you here? You only herald disaster."

The girl smiles and shakes her head as she steps closer to the bed. "That's not true. I came to tell you that the Beast was finally coming to take what is rightfully his. Do you not remember that?"

"No, I remember," Margot says with a small smile. "I knew it was Damien, I knew he'd come to reward the faithful."

"And he also comes to destroy the unworthy."

Those words tug at her heart and she has to swallow several times before she can speak. "Who? Who has been deemed unworthy already?"

"You know who it is, Margot. You warned the Beast about him."

"John…" For a moment, her heart clenches tightly in her chest as she mourns the man she fell in love with and married. But then the memories of how he'd changed over the years take over and she raises a hand to shakily wipe the tears from her face. "He overstepped his place. He sought to control Damien. Was-- Was it quick and painless?"

"Does it matter? He received the punishment that he deserved. And now you're free."

"Free… My boys?"

The girl shakes her head. "I don't have information on the plans for your sons. If they're worthy, they will live and be rewarded. If not…"

"I understand."

"Sleep now," the girl says, reaching out to touch her forehead. "You've been deemed worthy, and you will be richly rewarded."

Margot is never sure if sleep or the fog of the strokes and dementia overwhelms her first, and she doesn't really care.


End file.
